Bernar Venet
| date de décès = | lieu de décès = | nationalité = Française | activités = Plasticien, sculpteur | autres activités = | formation = | maîtres = | élèves = | mouvement = | mécènes = | influencé par = | influence de = | récompenses = | œuvres principales = | compléments = }} Bernar Venet est un artiste plasticien français, né en 1941 à Château-Arnoux-Saint-Auban dans les Alpes-de-Haute-Provence. Il réside aux États-Unis où il s'est fait connaître pour ses sculptures d'acier et ses dessins. Biographie Bernar Venet commence comme assistant décorateur à l'Opéra de Nice de 1958 à 1960. Il passe une rapide période symboliste où des figures énigmatiques occupent le centre d'un tableau abstrait dont les fonds colorés se superposent, reflétant l'influence de Paul Klee. En se promenant un jour dans les environs de Marseille, au moment de son service militaire, alors âgé de dix-neuf ans, Venet tombe sur une falaise où l'on avait déversé un chargement de goudron. Celui-ci s'était d'abord écoulé le long de la falaise avant de se refroidir et de se solidifier. Le jeune artiste fixe l’évènement par la photographie, lui évoquant la surface d'un tableau, naturel, aléatoire. L'exercice de son service militaire l’amène à Tarascon, commune française à l'extrémité ouest du département des Bouches-du-Rhône. Un atelier lui sera alloué au-dessus de la caserne ou il aborde à à peine 20 ans, une abstraction unichrome dans un premier temps, c'est-à-dire employant une couleur se détachant sur le fond - le blanc du papier ou l'ocre du carton - puis monochrome - abolissant la distinction entre fond et forme - où le noir s'impose. Dans la même ville il réalisera ses premières performances, performances dans les ordures, 1961, icône de la transformation du modernisme tardif en postmodernisme. De 1961 à 1963, il montre des toiles recouvertes de goudronAmélie Pékin, Le fabuleux destin de Vernard Benêt, Artens!on, mai-juin 2011 parce que « le noir, c’est le rejet de la communication facile ». Sa notoriété débute durant cette période avec la réalisation d’une sculpture sans forme spécifique composée d’un tas de charbon versé à même le sol. le conduisent à ce qui sera bientôt l’art conceptuel. Marcel Duchamp disait de lui : En 1962 dans le cadre de ses obligations militaires il est envoyé en Algérie pour dix mois. De retour à Nice en 1963 ou il avait suivi en 1958une année de cours de dessin et de peinture à la villa Thiole (avant de se faire renvoyer, surpris en train de défendre le travail de Picasso devant d'autres élèves), il s'aménage un atelier dans le vieux Nice au 18, rue Pairolière. Il poursuit son travail sur le goudron, et réalise Tas de charbon, 1963, œuvre conceptuelle. Cette même année il rencontre plusieurs représentants du Nouveau Réalisme parisien, César, Raymond Hains, Jacques de la Villeglé et se lie d'amitié avec Arman. En 1964 sur la proposition de ses nouveaux amis il participe au salon Comparaisons au Musée d'art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, exposant ses reliefs en carton abstrait dans la salle du Nouveau Réalisme et du Pop'art américain. Il réitérera l’expérience l'année suivante (ainsi qu'à la Biennale de Paris) et en 1967. Sur les conseils d'Arman il se rend à New York en avril-mai 1966, son ami l’hébergera dans son atelier, au 84 Walker Street, autrefois occupé par Jean Tinguely, en décembre il s'installera définitivement à New York. En France, Claude Viallat organise l'exposition Impact, au musée Ceret, réunissant de très jeunes artistes dont Venet. Il envoie le plan d'un tube, sous forme de dessin industriel. Il explore ses recherches aboutissent à la présentation de ses premiers diagrammes mathématiques. Il conçoit le ballet Graduation, à scénographie verticale, créé en décembre 1988. Il loge donc à New York en 1967. Il entre en relation avec un chercheur au département de physique nucléaire de Columbia University à New York, Jack Ullmann afin que ses œuvres conceptuelles prennent appui sur des développements scientifiques. Il réalise des enregistrements sonores sans visuelle, seul le contenu compte. Il rencontrera les artistes minimalistes de la Dwan Gallery et se fixe un programme de quatre ans au terme duquel il prévoit d'arrêter sa production. En 1968, il loge au Chelsea Hotel, cet hôtel qui accueillera nombre d'artistes à titre gracieux. Il participe à Prospect 1968, à la Kunsthalle de Düsseldorf, aux côtés de Joseph Beuys et Marcel Broodthaers. Cette année-là des musées commencent à acquérir ses œuvres, le Museum Haus Lange à Krefeld en Allemagne et le Museum of Modern Art à New-York. Des chercheurs de Columbia collaborent avec lui pour une performance au Judson Church Theater. Il concevra son propre mobilier en acier, modèle de chaises, canapés et tables dans un esprit très minimaliste. Il rencontre Ella Bogval, qu'il épouse en 1971 (ils se séparent en 1982). Entre 1969 et 1970, il s'installe dans un loft sur Broadway Avenue à SoHo. Il participe à l'exposition Conception-Konzeption à Leverkusen, à la Art by Telephone au Museum of Contemporary Art de Chicago. Il arrête toute production artistique comme prévu, Paul Wember organise une rétrospective de ses œuvres au Museum haus Lange de Krefeld. Il donnera des conférences en Europe, aux États-Unis et au Japon. Il participe à la série de multiples édités par William Copley sous le label The Letter Edged in Black Press, et au portfolio Artists and Photography ''publié par Maria Goodman. Ont peut retrouver ses œuvres à la Dwan Gallery, chez Leo Castelli et chez Paula Cooper, prestigieuses institutions. 1971, après une exposition collective Conceptual Art and Conceptual Aspects, au New York Cultural Center - organisée par Donald Karshan qui publiera un catalogue raisonné des œuvres conceptuelles de l'artiste - au côté d'artistes comme Daniel Buren, Robert Barry, On Kawara. La même année naissent ses deux jumeaux Alexandre et Stephane. De 1971 à 1976, il marque une pause dans ses recherches, cesse toutes pratiques artistiques et revient en France où il écrit et enseigne à la Sorbonne. Entre 1972 et 1973, il s'installe avec sa femme et ses enfants à Paris. L'arrêt de sa production artistique entraîne une période de réflexion sur son propre travail. Il explique son propre travail dans le but de rectifier les commentaires de critiques d'art qui ne lui paraissent pertinents, introduisant la notion de monosémie empruntée à Jacques Bertin. Il participe à l'exposition ''72-Douze ans d'Art Contemporain au Grand Palais. En 1974, Venet va donner des cours à la Sorbonne, sur l'art et la théorie de l'art, ainsi que dans de nombreuses universités en France, en Angleterre, en Italie, en Pologne et en Belgique. Catherine Millet publie sa première monographie aux éditions du Chêne à Paris et chez Giampaolo Prearo à Milan. Jean-Pierre Mirouze lui consacrera un film intitulé Œuvre terminée, œuvre interminable, suivi par une exposition personnelle de ses œuvres conceptuelles à l'institute of Contemporary Art de Londres. Il représente la France à la XIIIème Biennale de São Paulo avec Gottfried Honegger et François Morellet. Il réintègre son atelier en 1976. La ligne, sous toutes ses variantes mathématiques et ses manifestations physiques, prend une place prépondérante dans son travail. Des toiles, succès aux États-Unis, puis des reliefs en bois, il passe rapidement à la sculpture. Il reprend son travail, les premières toiles de la série des Angles et des Arcs présentent des figures géométriques élémentaires. Rétrospective de ses œuvres conceptuelles au La Jolla Museum of Contemporary Art de San Diego, Organisé par Sebastien Adler. Bernar Venet ayant repris son activité artistique, le musée d'Art Moderne de Saint-Étienne expose ses dernières créations. Cette même année il est à l'honneur lors de la Documenta VI à Kassel. En 1978 il est l'invité d'Achille Bonito Oliva à la Biennale de Venise sur le thème Dalla natura all'arte alla natura. Présente ses toiles Chords Subtending Arcs. La série des reliefs des Arcs, Angles et Diagonales en bois, suivis par les premières Lignes Indéterminées est présentée en 1979''. Il va créer des sculptures en acier composées de deux arcs. Le ''National Endowment for the Arts lui octroie une bourse. En 1982 il emménage dans un loft au 533 Canal Street. En 1983, il met en place la structure de base de ses Lignes indéterminées. Il les réalise en acier Corten et les installe dans de nombreux espaces urbains et collections publiques, notamment à Nice, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, Strasbourg, Pékin, Austin, San Francisco, Musée de Grenoble, etc. Le réalisateur Seth Schneidman lui consacre un film Bernar Venet 1983. Invité en 1984 par le Ministère de la Culture à réaliser Arc majeur sur l'autoroute A6, projet qui n'aboutira pas. Il entame une collaboration avec les ateliers CMW Constructions mécaniques des Vosges Marioni et il expose pour la première fois ses lignes indéterminées à la galerie Templon, en 1986 ce sera chez Leo Castelli à New York. Pour le 750ème anniversaire de la ville de Berlin le 15 janvier 1987, le Ministère des Affaires étrangères et Air France commande l'Arc de 124.5°, mesurant plus de 36 mètres, installé à Alexanderplatz, près de l'horloge universelle Urania. L'année suivante il installe l'Arc de 155.5° pour Telic-Alcatel à Strasbourg. Reçoit la commande de Deux lignes indéterminées monumentales pour La Défense. Il est Invité par Jean-Louis Martinoty, directeur de l’opéra de Paris, à mettre en scène son ballet Graduation ''à la salle Favart, auteur de la musique, de la chorégraphie, des décors et des costumes. La même année la monographie ''Venet rédigée par Jan Van der Marck parait aux éditions de La Différence. Aux États-Unis il est récompensé du Design Award.'' S'il reçoit le "Design Award" aux États-Unis, en France c'est le "Grand prix des arts de la ville de Paris" qui lui est remis l'année suivante par Jacques Chirac (alors maire). le 23 novembre il présentera sa performance-intervention sur ''La ligne à vif à la galerie Templon. Installe Deux arcs de 201,55° à Belley. Il acquiert une ancienne usine et un moulin au Muy, dans le var, où il passera désormais tous ses étés. Laszlo Szalaï d'origine Hongroise devient son assistant. La galerie Mostra en 1990, lui consacre une exposition à Paris de son mobilier en acier. Il installe une ligne indéterminée monumentale sur la place de Bordeaux à Strasbourg. Il s'essaie à ses premières Combinaisons aléatoires de lignes indéterminées ''jonchées sur le sol. Après le succès de l'adaptation de ''Graduation ''il travaille à plusieurs compositions musicales, dont ''Sons et résonances au studio Miraval dans le Var, deux disques compact seront produits chez Circé-Paris, Gravier Goudron (1963) et Acier roulé E 24-2 (1990). Il publie aux éditions Marval Noir, noir et noir, réunissant ses œuvres photographiques de 1961 à 1991, avec un texte de Jean-Louis Schefer. Ses trois croix e, hommage à Giotto, Grünewald et El Greco sont dressées sur le rocher de Roquebrune-sur-Argens. Thierry Spitzer et Jean-Marie del Moral commencent le tournage de Bernar Venet, lignes, qu'ils achèveront en 1996. Il crée des meubles en acier massif oxycoupé. Plusieurs enregistrements et films se succèdent alors, en 1992 il enregistre le vrombissement des moteurs du Concorde pour la composition musicale Mur de son, il filme Acier roulé XC-10 aux ateliers Marioni. Se rend au Japon pour l'inauguration d'une l''igne indéterminée'' dans l’arrondissement d'Adachi-ku. Commence une série de reliefs en acier composés de flèches, les Directions arbitraires et simultanées. Participe à l'exposition Manifeste au Centre Georges Pompidou. En 1993 il est invité à présenter Acier roulé XC-10 au Festival du film d'artiste de Montréal. Rétrospective au Musée d'Art Moderne et d'Art Contemporain de Nice, accueillie ensuite au Wilhelm-Hack-Museum de Ludwigshafen. De mai à juillet il est invité par Jacques Chirac (maire de Paris) à exposer douze sculptures de la série des Lignes indéterminées au Champ-de-Mars, première étape d'une tournée mondiale des sculptures de Venet, dont l'inauguration au Museum of Modern Art de Hong Kong aura lieu en mai de l'année suivante, puis en 1996 le long de l'avenue Franklin Roosevelt à Bruxelles (au nombre de dix). Il commence à travailler sur les sculptures de "lignes droites". La monographie de Carter Ratcliff, Bernar Venet, parait chez Abbeville Press à New York et au Cercle d'art à Paris. Juin 1995 éditions de grand monotypes au goudron à l'aide d'un rouleau compresseur, réalisé par le Graphicstudio de Tampa. Il poursuit son travail sur les "lignes droites" qui évoluent vers les Accidents, dont la réflexion sera filmée par Thierry Spitzer puis exposée chez Karsten Grève à Paris et à l'espace Fortant de France à Sète.'' Exécute des reliefs en acier oxycoupés, les ''Surfaces indéterminées. Nommé maître en résidence à l'Atlantic Center for the Arts de Smyrna Beach, en 1996, en Floride, il reçoit également l'insigne de commandeur dans l'ordre des Arts et Lettres, décerné par le ministère de la Culture. 1997 est l'année ou il s'installe dans un nouvel atelier à New York dans le quartier de Chelsea, . Commence les séries d'Arcs x 4 et d'Arcs x 5. Conçoit une architecture muséale pour une exposition à l'Espace de l'Art Concret, à Mouans-Sartoux. Devient membre de l'Académie Européenne des Sciences et des Arts de Salzbourg. Invité par le maire de Shanghai à participer au Shanghai International Sculpture Symposium, il se rend en Chine en 1998. Il poursuit le développement de la série des Surfaces Indéterminées. La troisième et définitive version du film Tarmacadam de 1963, évoquant la technique de revêtement au goudron est achevé en 1999, présenté au musée d'Art Moderne et Contemporain de Genève lors de l'exposition Bernar Venet 1961-1963. ''Ce même musée publie son recueil de poèmes Apoétiques 1967-1998''. Il réalise l'installation à Cologne d'une sculpture 4 Arcs de , à l'occasion du sommet du G8. Il effectue également une commande publique pour la nouvelle université de Genève, un Arc de 134,5°. Le est pour l'artiste synonyme de continuité pour sa reconnaissance et de nouveautés dans son travail, il expose à Rio de Janeiro, Brasilia et Sao Paulo ses nouvelles peintures murales, Équations Majeures, également au Centre d'Art contemporain Georges Pompidou de Carjac et au Musée d'art Moderne et Contemporain de Genève. En 2001, il reprend un ancien projet qu’il n’avait pu faire aboutir : l’autoportrait, très éloigné de la perception subjective des artistes à laquelle nous sommes habitués, résultat d’un examen médical tomodensitométrique. De même, il réactive une série de peintures sur toile des années 1960, en choisissant des motifs puisés dans des livres de mathématiques, mais avec une plus grande liberté formelle. Suivent les Saturations, nouvelles toiles sur lesquelles il superpose plusieurs équations jusqu’à brouiller définitivement leur lecture. Un concept développé aussi dans son activité photographique ou sonore, ainsi que dans ses performances.Il achève la même année la décoration de la chapelle Saint-Jean dans son village natal de château-Arnoux. En 2002, il intervient sur le thème des Arts comme médiateurs de tolérance au Salomon R. Guggenheim Museum de New York. Pour la durée de l'été il installe douze grandes sculptures, au Fields Sculpture Park à Art Omi, dans la vallée de l'Hudson, puis à partir de novembre à l'Atlantic Center For the Arts de New Smyrna Beache en Floride. En 2003 ce sont dix-sept expositions personnelles qui lui sont consacrées, dont une rétrospective de la période 1961-1963 à l’hôtel des Arts à Toulon. Participe à Poésie-Performance avec Ben et Bernard Heidsieck à l'Espace de l'Art Concret, à Mouans-Sartoux. Installations temporaires de sculptures monumentales au château d'Herberstein dans les Alpes autrichiennes, sur la promenade des anglais à Nice, à Luxembourg et au Jardin des Tuileries. Ferenc Szalaï ouvre une usine à Nagykörös, en Hongrie, qui lui servira de site exclusif de fabrication. En 2004, trois expositions lui sont offertes dans de grandes galeries new-yorkaises et simultanément, à la Robert Miller Gallery, chez Jim Kempner Fine Art et au Mall de Park Avenue, en plus d'une exposition itinérante de sculptures présentée à Liège, Miami et Denver. Commande de la part de Bosch pour son nouveau siège à Stuttgart, pour les AGF à Paris et pour le Colorado Convention Center à Denver. Participe à l'exposition Monocromos de Malevich al presente ''conçue par Barbara Rose au Reina Sofia de Madrid, et à ''Intramuros ''au Musée d'Art Moderne et d'art Contemporain de Nice. Le janvier 2005, Bernar Venet est récompensé par l'insigne de chevalier de la Légion d'honneur. Dans le cadre des Rencontres internationales de la photographie à Arles il expose ses Autoportraits tomodensitométriques au Musée d'Arles et de la Provence antiques. Il est également invité par RoseLee Goldberg à participer à ''Performa 05 à New York. Pendant ce temps l'exposition de ses sculptures monumentales se présente en Europe et en Amérique du Nord. Le prix de sculpture Robert Jacobsen lui est décerné par la fondation Würth à Erstein (France). Il inaugure au Muy un nouvel espace d'exposition pour ses grandes sculptures. Participe à La Force de l'art ''au Grand Palais. La ville de Liège acquiert une installation de ''Quatre Arcs Monumentaux. En 2007, lui est confiée la réalisation du plafond de la galerie du Palais Cambon pour le bicentenaire de la Cour des Comptes sous la direction du jury du Ministère de la Culture à Paris et de Philippe Seguin. Rétrospective 1961-2006 au National Museum of Contemporary Art de Séoul. Inauguration d'une sculpture de de haut, 2 Arcs de 111° et 86° pour le Métro de Toulouse.Les nouvelles sculptures Lignes indéterminées de Bernar Venet annoncent une orientation nouvelle qui souligne son penchant pour le désordre, la complexité et l’indétermination. Elles furent exposées à Park Avenue à New York, à Shanghai et également à Bordeaux de juin à octobre. En 2008, Sotheby's lui fait l'honneur d'être le premier artiste auquel elle consacre une exposition solo. Ce sera sur les pelouses du Isleworth Country Club, près d'Orlando en Floride, ainsi de janvier à Avril ce sont vingt-cinq sculptures monumentales qui montrent son travail des vingt dernières années et ses thématiques les plus caractéristiques. San Diego en accueillera dix sculptures pour un an. En 2009 est créée aux États-Unis la Fondation Venet. L'Espace de l'Art Concret à Mouans Sartoux monte la première exposition publique de la collection Venet. En juin, il est invité à installer quatre grandes sculptures sur plus de , à l'Arsenale Novissimp à l'occasion de la biennale de Venise. Il développe ses variations sur les shaped canvas aux fonds dorés. Sous le commissariat de Barbara Rose, est organisée à l'IVAM (Valence) une rétrospective de son travail conceptuel ainsi que de ses nouvelles peintures. À l'occasion du anniversaire du rattachement de Nice à la France, le président Sarkozy inaugure à Nice sur la Promenade des Anglais 9 lignes obliques, sculpture de de haut. Pour inaugurer son nouveau siège social à Séoul, Dongkuk Steel Mill installe une sculpture haute de sur la façade de la Ferrum Tower. Le musée des Abattoirs à Toulouse présente la collection de l'artiste et de sa famille, des œuvres de Bernar Venet sont intégré à l’exposition afin de mettre en évidence les relations étroites entretenues entre l'artiste et ses amis qu'il collectionnait : Donald Judd, Dan Flavin, Sol Lewitt, Carl Andre... En 2011 le Seoul Museum of Art organise une rétrospective couvrant 50 ans de peinture (1961-2011), durant l'été l’Hôtel des Arts de Toulon expose les peintures de 2001 à 2011 ayant pour réflexions les équations mathématiques. Puis c'est le Château de Versailles qui invite l'artiste après tant d'artistes de renom à investir de ses créations les jardins et le domaine de MarlyAFP le 15 décembre 2010 (en archive). Sept sculptures sont créées pour l'occasion. Il développe son travail sur les reliefs en acier (GRIB), qui sont exposés pour la première fois au Von Bartha Garage, à Bâle en Suisse, parmi une sélection de peinture et de sculptures récentes associés à des œuvre historiques. 2012 c'est l'inauguration de 88.5° Arc x 8, ''une sculpture de de haut à Gibbs Farm, près d'Auckland en Nouvelle-Zélande. Dévoile ses ''GRIBS ''à Helsinki, Auckland et Singapour. À partir de juin 2012, Le Petit Larousse notifie biographiquement Bernar Venet. Une exposition est organisée à Marseille, au Palais du Pharo dans le cadre de Marseille-Provence 2013http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fINanNkfeHI. Œuvres - Lignes indéterminées (1987) > voir image ci-contre - Arc monumental, 115,5° (1988, Nice) - Doubles lignes indéterminées situées dans le quartier de La Défense - Mathematical saturation (2002-2003) Le Muy France - Parabole de la fonction y=2x^2+3x-2 (1966), acrylique sur toile, collection de l'artiste. -Neuf lignes obliques (Nice). Notes et références Bibliographie * Millet, Catherine, ''Bernar Venet, ''Éditions du chêne, Paris, France, 1974. * d'Amore, Bruno; Thierry Kuntzel and Filiberto Menna, ''Texte Théoriques sur Bernar Venet, Edizioni Nuov Strumenti, Brescia, Italy, 1975. * Kuntzel, Thierry, Logique du neutre, ''Arthur Hubschmid, Paris, France, 1975. * van der Marck, ''Venet, Éditions de la Différence, Paris, France. * Schefer, Jean-Louis, Noir, noir et noir, Photographies 1963-1990, ''Éditions Marval, Paris, France, 1991. * Arnauld Pierre. ''Bernar Venet. Giampaolo Prearo Editore. 2000. Texte en italien, anglais, français. * Liens externes * * Bernar Venet sur l'encyclopédie audiovisuelle de l'art contemporain * Site officiel de Bernar Venet * Photos * Bernar Venet à Houston * Bernar Venet at artnet * Bernar Venet et les mathématiques * Catalogue de l'exposition Bernar Venet à Art Plural Gallery, Singapour Catégorie:Sculpteur français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Sculpteur français du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Art conceptuel Catégorie:Dessinateur français Catégorie:Naissance dans les Basses-Alpes Catégorie:Naissance en 1941